Battle of Heaven
by NintendoNerd125
Summary: A Fairy Tail AU where Erza ended up staying with the child slaves. In this uinverse, rumors about the Tower of Heaven slowly start to circulate and a ceratain group of young mages from the infamous Fairy Tail guild set out to prove themselves by halting the tower's construction and, inevitabily, end up meeting Erza, Simon, Milliana, Wally and Sho.
1. Prologue: A Past Rewritten

Erza practically blew her way into the room where they where keeping Jellal. "Hey kid!" The two guards came running at her. "Get out of my way!" Erza roared defiantly. She whacked them with her twin swords.

Seeing that she took care of them for now, Erza joyfully ran to Jellal. "Jellal, we won! We fought for our freedom and won! Everyone was so brave." She paused to cut Jellal's bounds. "But…" Erza continued "Simon got hurt pretty bad…. And Grandpa Rob…" Erza chocked back a sob thinking about their elderly friend who had given his life to save hers.

"Anyway, the point is we're free! Wally and the others found boats we can take to the mainland. All they're doing now is waiting for us. We can finally go!"

Erza stopped talking, waiting for Jellal's reply. To her surprise, Jellal laughed, and it wasn't his usual carefree laugh. This one was cold and full of malice. "Now Erza, why would they leave when they could stay here and have true freedom with me?"

"Wh-wh-what?"

"In fact, I'll just keep them here. Don't worry though. I'll treat everybody fairly. The Tower of Heaven will be a great place to live. But just thing would be missing: you."

Erza instantly knew what Jellal meant. He wanted her to stay with him. Erza didn't want to be anywhere near the tower. She wanted to leave this place and never come back. But then, her mind drifted to Sho and the others. Whether Jellal promised not to hurt them or not, Erza still feared for their safety. And if she left, Jellal would no doubt feed the others all sorts of lies about her. Coming to a decision, Erza spoke.

"All right, I'll stay with you." Jellal's face broke into a sadistic grin. "I'm glad you came to a intelligent decision, Erza. Let's break the news together." Erza relunticaly began to walk with him. 'I guess', Erza thought 'we'll never be free now. All we can do is wait.'


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Natsu Dragneel

1 Year Later

"I'm telling ya, it's a great idea!" said Natsu.

"No it isn't, Dragon Breath!" replied Gray.

"Is too, Ice Minty Fresh!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Flame Breath!"

"Popsicle Princess!"

They probably would've gone for another hour or so if it wasn't for Lisana. "Um Gray, your clothes." Sure enough, Gray's nasty stripping habit has come back to bite him in the back. Muttering a few more insults at Natsu, Gray went away to change. Natsu was about to say how much the perv had it coming, but he was cut off by Elfman. "I hate to say it Natsu, but Gray's right. I mean, I'm supposed to be the man of my family and I don't want my little sister going there. It's just, if the rumors are true, that thing's supposed to resurrect Zeref. _Zeref._ "

Everyone was silent. Starting the last year, rumors have started to circulate about a mysterious tower under construction; allegedly the previously unknown eighth tower in a series of towers designed to resurrect Zeref, the evilest wizard to ever exist. Eventually, this reached the ears' of the guilds, and Natsu being his usual hot-blooded self, decided it would be a great idea to sail out to the tower and stop its construction, preventing Zeref's resurrection. Now Natsu was trying to confence the other kids to come with him.

"M-maybe it's not such a bad idea Elfman." said Lisana.

"What?!"

"W-well, it's just that if we _do_ stop the tower's construction, we'd be doing some serious good. Besides, I don't how to explain it, but I feel like something important is there." Lisana turned to Natsu. "I'm in."

Natsu's face broke into a grin. "All right, that brings the party up to two. Anyone else?" "I guess I'm in." said a guy's voice. Natsu, Lisana, and Elfman spun around to find the source. It was Gray, who came back after changing. Natsu smiled coyly. "Didn't you say that it's a bad idea, Frosty?"

"True. But I can't have you getting stronger than me. Can I, Dragon Head?"

"No you can't, Snow Queen." replied Natsu. He then turned to Elfman. "So Elfman, are you in or out?"

Elfman seemed to be weighing his options of either going with Lisana and the others into unknown territory and face almost certain death, or stay at Fairy Tail and face the wrath of his older sister Mirajane for letting their little sister go into dangerous waters with just Natsu and Gray. Finally, the middle child of the Strauss siblings chose the safest choice. "I guess I'm coming with you."

Natsu broke into a smile so big it made his other look like a speck of dust by comparison. "All right! We have a full party of 5! Let's get packing!" said Natsu. He couldn't help but feel all giddy inside. He, Gray, Elfman, and Lisana were gonna go out to the tower, stop its construction, prevent Zeref from being resurrected, and come back heroes. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
